Utilisateur:TacOnade
right|200px left|200px L'horloge représente un timer (no comment) Cliquez sur "Play" et détendez vous... Play 450px 100px|left Je m'appelle Lemon, ou Malik si ça vous intéresse, et voilà. Quoi vous voulez plus d'informations ? D'accord... Niveau LGDC Je me situe au début du cycle 5, en l'attente des livres en anglais. Quoi encore ? Plus ? Pfff... Persos préférés 1. Etoile du Tigre 2. Etoile de Ronce 3. Etoile Bleue 3. Museau Cendré 5. Croc Jaune 6. Fléau 7. Feuille de Houx Persos détestés 1. Etoile Brisée 2. Plume de Faucon 3. Eclair Noir 4. Etoile de Feu Persos inventés Étoile d'Alouette ': Étoile d'Alouette nait sous le nom de Petite Alouette. Sa mère vient du Clan du Tonnerre, et son père du Clan de l'Ombre (nouveau territoire des Clans). Lorsqu'elle nait, sa mère, dont le nom est inconnu, meurt suite à une chute d'un arbre. Les frères de Petite Alouette mourrèrent, et elle seule survivra. Son père la récupère et l'entraine au sein du Clan de l'Ombre. Elle devient apprentie guerrière sous le nom de Nuage d'Alouette, et suite à une sortie nocturne interdite, elle tombe dans de la boue et sa patte arrière droite restera accrochée à un rocher pointu. Étoile de Bouleau, son père, se rendra compte trop tard que sa fille est aveugle. Suite à sa blessure et à sa cécitée, elle choisira d'elle-même de devenir guérisseuse. Elle devint alors Coeur d'Alouette. Plusieurs lunes plus tard, elle entrainera son propre apprenti guérisseur. Puis, une fois la formation de l'apprenti terminée, Coeur d'Alouette reçoit une prophétie lui disant qu'elle ''doit devenir chef. Elle en parle alors à Étoile de Bouleau qui arrivait à la fin de sa vie, et il accepte de la faire son légitime successeur. Il lui avoue en même temps que sa mère était du Clan du Tonnerre, et qu'il était son père (car jusqu'à présent elle croyait être une chatte solitaire de base). Écoeurée, elle s'enfuira la nuit même vers le Clan de la Rivière. Coeur d'Alouette tombera sur la chef du Clan de la Rivière, affaiblit et sur le point de mourir. La bonté de la guérisseuse la força à s'arrêter pour aider la pauvre femelle, qui lui dit que c'était inutile. Son Clan avait été touché par une forte épidémie de mal vert, et ils n'avaient plus de guérisseur. Coeur d'Alouette décida de parler de sa prophétie à la chef, et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux avec un espoir nouveau. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait être la nouvelle chef du Clan de la Rivière, ainsi que leur guérisseur. Coeur d'Alouette accepte, et la chef la remercia avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours. Très touchée par cet évènement, Coeur d'Alouette décida d'honorer la mémoire de cette meneuse en redonnant vie à son Clan. Elle devint dès lors Étoile d'Alouette, chef et guérisseuse du Clan de la Rivière. Elle réussira à redonner la force d'antant à son Clan adoptif, entraina un apprenti volontaire pour être guérisseur, et désormait elle est respectée par tous les Clans. Elle rencontrera l'amour de sa vie, Plume de Geai Moqueur, du Clan du Vent. Un soir, alors qu'ils devaient se voir à la frontière, Plume de Geai Moqueur ne vint pas. Son chef venait de mourir, et Étoile d'Alouette crut que c'était la fin de leur relation : deux chefs ne peuvent pas s'aimer. Le lendemain, à une Assemblée, Étoile d'Alouette dit à Plume de Geai Moqueur, devenu Étoile de Geai Moqueur qu'elle attends ses petits ; ce qui était le cas. Le mâle est fou de joie, mais la chef de la Rivière n'est pas de cet avis. Lorsque les petits naissent, Étoile de Geai Moqueur débarque dans le camp du Clan de la Rivière pour réclamer ses petits. Étoile d'Alouette croit qu'il ne l'aime plus, et défends son Clan et ses petits avec rage. Lorsqu'il tue l'un des guerriers les plus fidèles d'Étoile d'Alouette, cette dernière le chasse du camp, et, prise de remords, ordonne à son lieutenant de se rendre à la Source de Lune. La chef prends ses petits, et prends la suite à Étoile de Geai Moqueur, se disant que si elle avait donné ses petits, son guerrier ne serait pas mort. Elle le retrouve et celui-ci n'est pas hostile à son égard : il l'aime encore. La chef est soulagée, et, arrivant à sa dernière vie, décide de rejoindre son compagnon dans le Clan du Vent sous le nom de Coeur d'Alouette. Leurs chatons s'appelleront Petit Éclair, Petite Feuille et Petit Lis. Coeur d'Alouette donnera naissance à un dernier chaton, bien des lunes plus tard. Il se nommera Petit Geai, en hommage au père du chaton que la femelle avait toujours aimé. Son compagnon avait déjà rejoins le Clan des Étoiles, et elle n'avait plus qu'une idée : le retrouver. La mise bas fû difficile, et elle mourra. '''Aile de Frêne (première version) : Aile de Frêne nait sous le nom de Petite Étoile dans le Clan de la Forêt. Elle commence une vie facile et douce avec sa mère, la chef du Clan. Mais un jour, Étoile d'Écureuil veut quitter son Clan car elle ne veut plus assumer son rôle de chef. Tandis que le reste du Clan tente de raisonner leur chef, Petite Étoile s'enfuit, accompagnée de la guérisseuse (qui avait été reniée suite à une blessure), Belle d'Amour. Les deux amies allèrent se réfugier au sein de l'ennemi principal du Clan de la Forêt : le Clan des Hautes-Montagnes. Étoile de Colombe les accueillit, outrée du comportement d'Étoile d'Écureuil, autrefois son amie. Petite Étoile fut adoptée par Flocon Blanc et Œil de Faucon, et elle les aima comme s'ils étaient ses vrais parents. Elle devint apprentie sous le nom de Nuage de Frêne après une demande à la chef de changer totalement de nom, pour oublier son ancien Clan. Belle d'Amour avait disparu le jour de sa nomination, et plus jamais Nuage de Frêne ne la revit. L'apprentie guerrière s'entrainait avec son père adoptif, Œil de Faucon, mais ce dernier se rendit vite compte que la jeune chatte n'aimait pas se battre. Nuage de Frêne fit une demande à la chef et à la guérisseuse si elle pouvait devenir apprentie guérisseuse. Étoile de Clombe acquieça, et Feuille de Lierre était ravie. Bien des lunes plus tard, Feuille de Lierre disparu du Clan, et Nuage de Frêne dû apprendre d'elle-même les différentes plantes. Au même moment, on apprit la trahison d'Œil de Faucon, qui était en réalité un espion venant d'un Clan nommé le Clan sans Nom. Étoile de Colombe le chassa, et Nuage de Frêne et Flocon Blanc furent très touchées. Nuage de Frêne termina sa formation quelques lunes après, sous le nom d'Aile de Frêne. Peu de temps après, la nouvelle guérisseuse, partie chercher des herbes, se fit enlever par un Bipède. Le reste du Clan la chercha vainement. Suite à une prophétie, le Clan des Hautes-Montagnes dû changer de territoire, laissant la pauvre guérisseuse là où elle était. Aile de Frêne réussi enfin à s'enfuir, deux lunes plus tard. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers l'ancien territoire, et constata qu'il était ensevelit sous la neige. La guérisseuse chercha un signe de vie, et compris alors que son Clan était parti. Elle retrouva la piste de son Clan, et parti à sa suite. Elle parvint à retrouver son Clan, et ce dernier l'accueillit avec joie et réconfort, surtout Flocon Blanc. Une autre guérisseuse avait pris la place d'Aile de Frêne, et cette dernière disparu mystérieusement au retour de la femelle brune. Quelques jours plus tard, un guerrier du Clan trouva un petit chaton, Petit Souvenir. Aile de Frêne la pris immédiatement sous son aile. La guérisseuse ne pouvait pas avoir de chatons, et cette petite femelle quasiment prête à être apprentie avait tout de même besoin de quelqu'un de très présent. Les deux femelles s'attachèrent grandement l'une à l'autre, et lorsque Petit Souvenir pu devenir apprentie elle choisit d'elle-même de devenir apprentie guérisseuse, sous le nom de Nuage du Souvenir. Quelques lunes après, Aile de Frêne s'approcha d'une rivière pour chercher des plantes près de l'eau. Un grand matou sombre la poussa par derrière dans le torrent, et la guérisseuse fallit se noyer. Deux guerriers du Clan Sombre (nouveaux voisins du Clan des Hautes-Montagnes) arrivèrent et sortirent la guérisseuse de l'eau. Elle toussa violement, et se mit à cracher du sang. La guerrière du Clan Sombre commenca à s'agiter pour trouver des remèdes, et Aile de Frêne lui dit que c'était inutile. Une drôle de malédiction était dans le sang de la guérisseuse, réincarnation d'une apprentie du Clan de la Forêt. Cette malédiction faisait que lorsque le chat tousse trop, il se met à vomir et cracher du sang. Aile de Frêne mourrut quelques instants après, et les deux guerriers ramenèrent le corps de la chatte au camp des Hautes-Montagnes. Nuage du Souvenir fû très touchée, et Étoile de Colombe déclara qu'Aile de Frêne, bien que n'étant pas de naissance du Clan des Hautes-Montagnes avait été la meilleure guérisseuse que le Clan avait connu. Quelques lunes après cet incident, Nuage du Souvenir se rendait au lieu de réunion des guérisseurs pour reçevoir son nom de guérisseuse. Ce soir là, elle revit Aile de Frêne, qui lui dit que tant qu'elle aurait besoin d'apprendre, la guérisseuse brune serait là. Nuage du Souvenir devint Aura des Souvenirs, et sera accompagnée par Aile de Frêne toute sa vie. Aile de Frêne (version actuelle) : non-écrite Vague d'Écume : en cours en cours Chanceux : non-écrite Dans la réalité ? Je suis juste un/une gros/grosse geek accro à Pokémon, qui aime dessiner et jouer aux jeux vidéos. J'adore les dragons aussi. Nyeh eh eh j'ai Undertale :3 Attendez-vous à ce que j'en parle sur le tchat. <3 Ah et en ce moment je fanboye/fangirle sur Cross!Sans lel (enfin je crois??). Et éventuellement sur l'original. Sans tout court, quoi. Vous en voulez encore plus ? OK... Dans le wiki Je suis un/une contributeur/contributrice de Fandom classique, qui ne modif' jamais rien (ou pas souvent quoi...). Je suis aussi un/une modérateur/modératrice du tchat, là où quand y'a aucun autre modérateur les règles sont respectées (enfin je crois). On y trouve pleins de gens sympa, et vous me trouverez quasiment h24 dessus. Je tien une compagnie aérienne nommée LemoLine, ses services sont toujours disponibles et c'est gratuit (sauf si vous voulez payer lol) ! Attention ! Ne vous frottez pas à mes amis, à savoir ROsye, Nuggets, Dine, Py, Crazy, Mush et Cloudy, sinon ça va chauffer. Je les aimes énormément et je ne veux pas qu'ils ne leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Sinon ça ne se voit pas au premier abords, mais je suis quelqu'un de très, très rancunier. Et pourtant je sais offrir des chances aux autres... Seulement si je suis capable de les pardonner pour la première saleté qu'ils auront osé me faire. Si par malheur je deviens froid avec vous, c'est que vous avez fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, ou alors que vous avez gâché la seconde chance que je vous ait offert. Sachez juste que je ne vous dirais pas quand je vous donnerais une seconde chance, il faudra le deviner. C'est bien simple, je fonctionne comme ça : une seule crasse violente, je vous donne une autre chance, mais seulement UNE autre chance ; une seule crasse impardonnable et vous ne serez plus jamais mon ami(e). Respectez ça et je serais votre meilleur/meilleure partenaire de conneries (car j'aime faire des andouilleries :p). Vous inquiétez pas, je vous vois derrière votre écran en train de trembler de peur ! Je suis très rigolo/rigolotte et j'aime déconner. Comme je le disais, tant que vous ne me cherchez pas de noises ça va. ;) Discussion passionnante entre deux personnages... x) (It's a dirty sock with a series of notes on it.) SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK! *ok. DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT! *ok. YOU MOVE IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM! *ok. AND DON'T BRING IT BACK! *ok. IT'S STILL HERE! *didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room? FORGET IT! Userbox Dédicaces ? :3 ~~ Gey est venu poser sur les couilles sur la table parce qu'elle nique les lois de la société et puis t'façon elle en a plus à rien à foutre, mais elle fait quand même un petit bisou à Tacos parce que un peu de douceur NON MAIS OH ! ~~Un peu par accident, sans trop savoir comment, Mush' s'est égaré ici. Devrait-t-il chercher une sortie ? Peut-être un jour, plus tard, mais surtout pas maintenant~~ ~~Fleur est passée voir son amie tacos et à adorée son profil~~ ~~Vomy est venu vomir un vieux tacos périmé sur Lemon~~ ~~Un ninja nommé Mamie Panda est venue péter la tronche de ceux qui aiment pas bowser puis, après, comme elle s'ennuyais, elle est venue faire la fête avec sa Fam. Elles ont fait une indigestion de tacos au citron, ont décidé de renommer sa peluche panda Bobby et ont aussi fait le signe du swag.~~ ~~Fake Apprentie Cristal signe le profil de sa soeur avec un stylo bille .. Puis il explose et elle se retrouve pleine d'encre x)~~ ~~L'apprentie no 002 Zozo de Lemon est passee s'incliner devant son venere mentor cheri <3 <3 <3 Jeux t'em mantaur (COMMENT ON FAIT LES TRUCS EN COULEUR J'Y ARRIVE PLUUUUS!!!!)~~ ~~ La Prêtresse Rosie maîtrise l'art de l'invisibilité ~~ ~~Plume de Piaf est venue voir la jolie licorne pansexuel du Roi des Tacos~~ ~~ Nuggets vient se cacher sur le profil de Lemon ~~ -- Je sais pas faire les vagues alors xD bref Mad est passer par la :3 -- ~~ Petit Orage et Poitrail Blanc sont à ta disposition pour être tes amis ;) ~~ ~~ Coucou bah desolé mais on va plus rien sur ta page j'ai tout moullié x) Car je suis un Geyser ! ~~Attention il faut pas oublier que la mousse ça mouille! (Pom) ~~Thé passe sous la caméra de surveillance en faisant la star ce croyant à Hollywood :')~~ ~~Tempête de Flammes, ton Amie de Jour, je passe un tacos car tu aimes ça. Mais tu étais absente, alors elle l'a mangé (pour te rager xD) et dit "Rattrape moi si tu peux x) ~Mimi s'incruste c:~ ~~Source a accidentellement mangé un citron...est enfaite c’était toi tu me pardonne même si tu peux pas vu que t’es dans mon ventre...~~ ~~Truffe vérifie si tu n'aurais pas vu(e) mon tacos volant:"JE VEUX LE MANGER !"~~ ~~''Nuit cherchait un citron pour lui donner un tacos, mais elle s'est retrouvée là, sans comprendre, la pauvre ;; ... elle va sur le tchat pour tenter de comprendre ce malentendu~~'' ~~Éclair s'est perdu ici en cherchant un tacos pour son déjeuner... Peut-être qu'elle va le manger ici, en fait. ^^ ~~ ~~Dine est venue signer ici en se disant que décidément, elle est vraiment tête en l'air pour avoir oublié de signer ce profil... Elle en profite pour faire un câlin à Lem (et le traiter de nouille parce qu'il a la flemme de s'occuper des couleurs)~~ ~~Lune Noir(e) est passée par ici, fait bien attention, partout où elle passe elle arrive à casser quelque chose~~ 250px Bonus ! Maître Lemon, sur un arbre perché, tenait en son bec un tacos. Maître Cristal, par l'odeur alléché, lui tint à peu près ce langage : Eh bonjour, monsieur du Lemon. Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau ! Sans mentir, si votre ramage se rapporte à votre plumage, vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois. À ces mots, Lemon ne se sentit pas de joie ; et, pour montrer sa belle voix, il ouvrit une large gueule, laisse tomber sa proie. Fleurette s'en saisit, et dit : Mon bon Monsieur, apprenez que tout flatteur vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute, merci Cristal de lui avoir fait lâché pour moi au fait. Cette leçon vaut bien un tacos, sans doute. Lemon et Cristal honteux et confus, jurèrent, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne les prendraient plus. Mémésange, alias Fiy du spam. Vous pouvez également me croiser sur les wikias suivants : Wikia Les aventures de Marie l'Araignée (wiki personnel) ; Wikia La Guerre des Clans (FR) ; Wikia Aux Royaumes des Colibris ; Wikia Des Guerriers ; Wikia Dragon Mania Legends. 200px 200px Je suis quelqu'un. Voilà. x)